Sonic Rush Adventure
Sonic Rush Adventure is a video game for the Nintendo DS, released in 2007. It is the sequel to Sonic Rush. Plot While flying the Tornado through a storm, Sonic and Tails fly into a cyclone, and wake up on the beach of an island called Southern Island, where they meet Marine the Raccoon. They collect some types of jewels and metals called Material – in this case, Blue Material and Iron Material, which Tails uses to build a waterbike called the Wave Cyclone. Sonic, Tails, and Marine sail the waterbike to a jungle island called Plant Kingdom. They collect Green Material before encountering a robot called Ghost Rex, who is defeated and destroyed by Sonic. Tabby, a member of a team of koalas called the Coconut Crew, tells them that there is some metal material for a sailboat on Machine Labyrinth, a machine southwest. So Sonic, Tails, and Marine go to Machine Labyrinth and get Bronze Material. In the process Sonic fights and destroys another robot, Ghost Pendulum. Tails uses the Materials they collected to build a sailboat called the Ocean Tornado. The koalas’ spy, the Colonel, tells them about shallows west of Machine Labyrinth. On their way there, Sonic, Tails, and Marine run into a robotic racer named Johnny. Sonic races him for a Chaos Emerald. Sonic races Johnny a total of seven times in their travels, winning each race and collecting a Chaos Emerald. They arrive at an altar on a hidden island, which causes an island called Coral Cave to rise out of the ocean. It was an underwater cave, inside which Sonic gets some Red Material. At the end they encounter a robotic pirate named Captain Whisker, and his two parrotlike minions, Mini and Mum. Whisker steals the Jeweled Scepter from its place in the cave. Blaze the Cat appears and attacks him, but he sends a robot called the Ghost Kraken after Sonic. Sonic destroys Ghost Kraken, but Whisker escapes with the Jeweled Scepter. Blaze comments that Whisker always seems to get away. At first Sonic thinks Blaze returned to their world, but then Tails realizes that when they were sucked up by the tornado, they were transported to the Sol Dimension. Tails uses some of the Materials and rings to create a radar tower, which detects plasma and electromagnetic signals. The radar picks up particularly strange electromagnetic activity coming from an area known for sightings of ghost ships. Marine, who normally rushes recklessly into danger, is afraid of ghosts, but doesn’t tell anyone. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Marine go to a Haunted Ship in the foggy area, and find some Silver Material, which is the cause of the electromagnetic activity. They encounter Whisker, who sends a robot called Ghost Pirate after them. Sonic and Blaze destroy Ghost Pirate, but Whisker escapes again. Marine wants to follow the pirates, but Blaze says there are too many obstacles that they will need a hovercraft to cross. Using Red and Silver Material, Tails builds a hovercraft called Aqua Blast. Blaze thinks Marine should stay behind, as she is not a fighter like Sonic, Tails, and Blaze and their encounters with the pirates will get more dangerous, but Marine insists that she come with them, and Blaze agrees on the condition that she stay with them. They go to Blizzard Peaks, an ice island inhabited by Vikings, hoping to ask them about the pirates, as they are sure they have encountered them. However, the Vikings have mysteriously disappeared, and the gang suspect that the pirates are behind it. After collecting some Aqua Material, they find the Vikings, frozen by Whisker and his robot, the Ghost Whale. Sonic and Blaze destroy Ghost Whale. Whisker escapes, but Blaze uses her fire to unfreeze the Vikings. Norman, their leader, says that the pirates’ hideout is in an ancient ruins of a city that existed on a continent in the sky, which fell into the ocean. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Marine sail to a small island in the east and meet a koala named Daikun, who mistakes them for enemies until he sees that they are with Marine. He points them to an island to the east, where several earthquakes seem to come from. They arrive at the island, which blasts them up to a floating island in the sky, called Sky Babylon (the counterpart to Chaos Dimension’s Babylon Garden). Blaze says this is the remnants of an ancient civilization. They confront Whisker, who runs off when Mini and Mum remind him that they have a mission to complete. Sonic and Blaze collect Gold Material and destroy Whisker’s next robot minion, Ghost Condor. Whisker makes up an excuse of the wind ruffling his mustache, and runs off. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Marine find a monument, which only Blaze can read. She says that the pirates wanted to destroy Sky Babylon because the monument there talks about the ruins that they are using as their hideout, and says how to reach there. However, it is underwater, so when they get back to Southern Island, Tails builds a submarine called Deep Typhoon. They go to the underwater cave leading to a gold door that is the entrance to the ruins. However, they can’t figure out how to open it. Whisker, being extremely moronic, is tricked into telling them that they must align the bits in the middle of the door to open it, and the clues are on three markers each on a different island. Blaze begins collecting Sol Emeralds, and she, Sonic, Tails, and Marine go to hidden islands until they find the three markers. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze tell Marine to stay at Southern Island from here due to how dangerous the battle with Whisker will be. Marine insists that she come with them, so Blaze calls her a nuisance and yells at her. They return to the gold door and Sonic aligns the bits to open the door, revealing the ruins of a city, Pirates’ Island. Collecting Black Material, they finally confront Whisker, who reveals Johnny to be his first mate. Sonic and Blaze defeat Whisker and Johnny, who escape to the ocean through a hole in the ground, mentioning that they stole the Jeweled Scepter for their boss. Marine, who wants to prove her value as captain after what Blaze said to her, confronts Whisker and chases after him while Johnny runs ahead to their ship. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze follow them to Whisker’s ship, the Big Swell. Whisker threatens to have his ultimate robot, Ghost Titan, use tickle torture on Marine, but Sonic, Tails, and Blaze formulate a plan: Tails distracts Whisker by saying the Jeweled Scepter is somewhere else, Sonic attacks Ghost Titan to make him drop Marine, and Blaze catches her. Sonic and Blaze fight Ghost Titan in an intense battle, ending with him using a lethal eye laser, but before he can fry them, they hit him in the head, getting the final Sol Emerald and destroying him in a massive explosion that destroys and sinks the Big Swell along with all the pirates. Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Marine alone are able to escape, and Marine reveals that she took the Jeweled Scepter from Whisker during the battle on the ship, and she gives it to Blaze, who returns it to Coral Cave. Tails sets about building a ship that can travel through dimensions using the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. However, Gardon, one of the Coconut Crew, tells them that the Jeweled Scepter has been stolen. Tails realizes that the thief must be the boss that Whisker mentioned back in the ruins (since Whisker and his pirates are dead). Dr. Eggman appears, having survived the battle with Sonic and Blaze in Chaos Dimension, revealing himself to be the one who stole the Jeweled Scepter. Eggman Nega, piloting a mech called the Egg Wizard, is working with Eggman as well to take over Sol Dimension and create “Eggmanland”. They say the scepter is the keys to the Power of the Stars, which they recently found out is below Southern Island. Tails builds a digging machine called the Magma Hurricane, which he, Sonic, Blaze, and Marine use to get below the island to a lava area, where Eggman and Eggman Nega, both inside separate cockpits on the Egg Wizard, place the Jeweled Scepter to absorb the Power of the Stars and become unstoppable. Sonic and Blaze use the Chaos and Sol Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze and fight Eggman and Eggman Nega inside the Egg Wizard. During the fight, Eggman Nega reveals himself to be more evil and insane than Eggman when he, against Eggman’s wishes, presses a button to have the Egg Wizard blow up the world. However, Marine shoots the Egg Wizard with an energy ball, stopping his attack. Blaze knocks them into the air and Sonic smashes through Egg Wizard's core, destroying it (supposedly destroying both Eggmans as well). Blaze places the Jeweled Scepter back in Coral Cave while Tails finishes the SS Tornado Ex, a ship that can travel through dimensions. Sonic and Tails say goodbye to Blaze and Marine and return to Chaos Dimension. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tails *Marine the Raccoon *Captain Whisker *Johnny *Mini and Mum *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega Stages *Plant Kingdom *Machine Labyrinth *Coral Cave *Haunted Ship *Blizzard Peaks *Sky Babylon *Pirate's Island Bosses *Ghost Rex *Ghost Pendulum *Ghost Kraken *Ghost Pirate *Ghost Whale *Ghost Condor *Captain Whisker and Johnny *Ghost Titan *Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega / Egg Wizard Tails *Tails's first invention in this game is called the Wave Cyclone. It is unknown whether he simply named it for the waves of the ocean or whether he named it after his friendly (on his side, at least) rival, Wave the Swallow. *This is the only game set in the Sol Dimension. Category:Games Category:2D games